1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a film cartridge chamber for loading a film cartridge therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In an attempt to reduce the mounted thickness of electric parts, an arrangement has been developed to reduce the whole thickness of a printed wiring board (hereinafter referred to as PWB) by forming a recessed part in the PWB to place the electric parts therein, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 57-38934.
FIG. 9 shows the above arrangement as applied to a camera, as a first example of prior art. In FIG. 9, there are illustrated a PWB 101, a recessed part 101a formed in the PWB 101, electric parts 102 mounted on the PWB 101, a cartridge chamber wall 103 having a film cartridge chamber formed to permit loading a film cartridge 105 therein and having a film passage port, and an exterior cover 104 formed in such a shape as to house therein all of the PWB 101, the electric parts 102, the cartridge wall 103 and the film cartridge 105.
In the case of the arrangement shown in FIG. 9, there is provided a clearance (gap) L100 between the cartridge chamber wall 103 and the exterior cover 104. The PWB 101 on which the electric parts 102 are mounted is disposed within the clearance L100. The mounting efficiency can be enhanced by mounting the PWB 101 in such a place with electric circuits concentrically arranged on the PWB 101.
FIG. 10 shows, as a second example of prior art, an arrangement applied to a camera, which is similar to the arrangement shown in FIG. 9. In FIG. 10, there are illustrated a flexible printed circuit board 111 (hereinafter referred to as FPC), an electric part 112 mounted on the FPC 111, a cartridge chamber wall 113 having a film cartridge chamber formed to permit loading a film cartridge 115 therein and having a film passage port, and an exterior cover 114 formed in such a shape as to house therein all of the FPC 111, the electric part 112, the cartridge chamber wall 113 and the film cartridge 115.
In the arrangement shown in FIG. 10, there is also provided a clearance (gap) L110 between the cartridge chamber wall 113 and the exterior cover 114, as in the case of FIG. 9. The FPC 111 on which the electric part 112 is mounted is disposed within the clearance L110, thereby enhancing electric-part mounting efficiency, as in the case of FIG. 9.
In each of the arrangements shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the electric parts are mounted to have them on the side facing the exterior cover (the PWB or the FPC being on the side of the cartridge chamber wall). In some cases, however, the electric parts are mounted to have them on the opposite side, i.e., on the side facing the cartridge chamber wall (the PWB or the FPC being on the side of the exterior cover).
Further, although it is not aimed at reduction in mounting thickness, an arrangement for mounting a so-called DX contact piece by forming a hole in the cartridge chamber wall, for making an ISO sensitivity value of a film in use detectable, has been developed, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HEI 6-45045.
FIG. 11 shows the above arrangement as a third example of prior art. Referring to FIG. 11, there are illustrated an FPC 121, an electric part 122 mounted on the FPC 121, a cartridge chamber wall 123 having a film cartridge chamber formed to permit loading a film cartridge 126 therein and having a film passage port, a hole 123a formed in a part of the cartridge chamber wall 123, an exterior cover 124 formed in such a shape as to house therein all of the FPC 121, the electric part 122, the cartridge chamber wall 123, etc., and a DX contact piece 125 bent in an L shape and having one end thereof mounted on the FPC 121 and the other end arranged to be in contact with a DX pattern formed on the surface of the film cartridge 126.
In the arrangement shown in FIG. 11, the FPC 121 having the electric part 122 mounted thereon is disposed in the same place as in the case of FIG. 10. While the DX contact piece 125 is set with its wiring, a clearance between the cartridge chamber wall 123 and the exterior cover 124 is effectively utilized for the FPC 121.
Cameras are generally configured to have a larger thickness at a film cartridge chamber in which a film cartridge is to be placed than at a spool chamber in which the film is to be wound. Therefore, to attain reduction in thickness of a camera, the camera must be arranged to be thinner at the vicinity of the film cartridge chamber.
However, in the first example of prior art shown in FIG. 9, the arrangement for reducing the mounting thickness as a whole by forming the recessed part 101a in the PWB 101 to place the electric part 102 therein has the following shortcomings.
(i) Since there is required an additional process for forming the recessed part 101a in the PWB 101, an increase in cost results. PA1 (ii) Since the clearance L100 between the cartridge chamber wall 103 and the exterior cover 104 must be equal to or greater than the sum of the height of the electric part 102 and the thickness of the recessed part 101a of the PWB 101, no great reduction in thickness of the camera can be attained. PA1 (a) Since the DX contact piece 125 must be set obliquely in front of the cartridge chamber and the hole 123a of the cartridge chamber wall 123 is formed also in an oblique front position accordingly as shown in FIG. 11, no reduction in thickness of the camera results. PA1 (b) Since the electric part 122 is mounted, in general, on the surface of the FPC 121 on the side facing the exterior cover 124, the clearance L120 between the cartridge chamber wall 123 and the exterior cover 124 must be equal to or greater than the sum of the height of the electric part 122 and the thickness of the FPC 121. Therefore, no reduction in thickness of the camera can be attained.
Further, in the second example of prior art shown in FIG. 10, in which the FPC 111 is used in place of the PWB 101, the clearance L110 between the cartridge chamber wall 113 and the exterior cover 114 must be equal to or greater than the sum of the height of the electric part 112 and the thickness of the FPC 111 because it is impossible to form any recessed part in the FPC 111. Therefore, no great reduction in thickness of the camera can be attained.
Further, in the case of the third example of prior art shown in FIG. 11, the DX contact piece 125 disposed within the cartridge chamber is arranged to be extended through the hole 123a of the cartridge chamber wall 123 to the outside and to be fixed to the FPC 121 by soldering after the FPC 121 is mounted on the cartridge chamber wall 123. Therefore, there are the following shortcomings.